Operation: Save SeeU!
by rocketman182
Summary: The Vocaloid 3's are here and are moving into the Vocaloid Mansion. However, SeeU's been there for a while already and the insanity is starting to get to her. Can the other Vocaloid 3's get to her in time before she totally loses it?
1. Chapter 1

**A little two-shot that was born of a short plot-bunny in my head a week ago. here's the result! Enjoy my little two shot with the V3s.**

.

.

.

Operation: Save SeeU!

Part 1

The movers had been quite helpful; many of the V3's personal items were quite heavy. The Vocaloid mansion was only a few miles away from where they had all been staying temporarily, but the drive was painfully slow due to heavy traffic.

Despite this, the ever positive Ring Suzune decided to call SeeU, the First V3 to move in at the mansion. Ring punched in SeeU's number on her cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi! Hi, SeeU!" Ring greeted her cheerfully.

"R-Ring? Is that you? Oh God, so good to hear a familiar voice... They're insane, Ring. All of them, even Luka! Please save me! I'm slowly losing my mind too! The twins! Those sadistic little bastards! Watch out, they may seem nice and sweet, but you let your guard down just once and BAM! Roda Rora! My Favorite pair of cat ears... They crushed them! "

Ring's smile faded into a look of great concern. "Oh my, SeeU! Are you going to be alright?"

Yukari spoke up. "She doesn't sound too good..."

CUL looked over at Ring. "I can handle this, give me the phone." Her red eyes sold her confidence. "Ok, SeeU. Relax. Do you have any sake?"

"Meiko left some in my room so yeah... I do."

"Drink up. We'll be there soon." CUL hung up.

"Why would you tell her to get drunk!" Lui and Oliver said at the same time.

CUL just sat there and smiled. "Have you ever seen SeeU drunk? All she does is sit in a corner and babble to herself in Korean. It's to buy us some time with her. I'll call Mew, she's driving the other truck with IA, Aoki, and Tone. I'll let her know SeeU's going to a bit... extra friendly by the time we get there."

"Oh dear... Wait, the place is only 10 minutes away!"

CUL had thought of that. "I want lunch."

Everyone else in the truck did an epic facepalm all in unison.

Yukari perked up. "Sushi place?"

"I wanted rabbit..." Lui said sadistically.

Yukari looked like she was about to cry. "Why... I love rabbits! What is wrong with you?"

"I was kidding!"

"Oh... Well it wasn't funny!"

**_(A/N: Yukari is slightly modeled after a rabbit; therefore I believe she likes rabbits.)_**

CUL, who was driving, parked the huge truck in a spacious lot across the street. "Ok," she said, "Who's ready for some fishy goodness! By the way, YOU'RE WELCOME, Yukari."

"Thank you!" Yukari said with a smile.

The Van with Mew, Tone, Aoki, and IA pulled up moments later.

Mew stepped out of the driver's side door, along with the other three.

"We're HERE!" shouted Tone, who was for some reason in her performing outfit.

"Planning on singing sometime soon?" Oliver joked.

"No, it's just comfy!"

"The drive is like 15 minutes long... You couldn't just wear pants like a normal person?" Said IA, who was barely stifling a laugh.

"Can we just get some food? I'm really hungry." Aoki said.

"Hey, here's a thought, why don't we call USee? He's living there too in the genderbend wing, right? He could help SeeU!" Ring aired her idea to the rest of the group.

"I thought his name was like-" Mew was cut off.

"He has, like, six names. We could call Piko too, he's pretty reclusive, so I doubt he'd be as crazy as the rest. Bribe him with mints, I don't know." CUL suggested.

"Why mints?" Aoki looked confused.

"Character item."

Ring pulled out her phone. "I'll make the necessary calls. You guys go order.

I'll have some California rolls please."

"That's not even sushi!" exclaimed Lui.

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh... seriously? I thought you liked beef and stuff?"

"I'm not a strict vegetarian..."

The group of 10, except for Ring of course, proceeded into the sushi place. Ring dialed USee (or whatever his name was)'s number.

"Moshi moshi. Who is this?" USee answered his phone.

"Hey, it's Ring. I have a favor to ask you. Could you go and make sure your sister is alright? I talked to her earlier and she sounded... Well it wasn't good."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, we'll be over in 45 minutes."

"See ya then."

"Bye!" Ring hung up her phone. That was surprisingly easy, she thought.

Hopefully SeeU wasn't TOO drunk...

Meanwhile, inside the sushi place, the other nine V3's were ordering their food. Oliver was the last to order, mainly because he spoke very little Japanese (but enough to get by).

Once everyone had their food, it didn't take long for everyone to finish. It seemed to everyone that the producers had chosen some of the most ravenous people to become the new Vocaloid 3's, and the cybernetic implants that allowed them to sing so beautifully only made it worse.

"Man, that was good! I've always liked these family sushi joints; they always have the best stuff." Mew said aloud to no one in particular.

After paying their bill they all loaded back into the trucks. The short drive wouldn't have taken long...

"Hey, where's Aoki?" questioned IA, who noticed the lack of the giant lapis jewel in the rear view mirror.

"Guys! Waaaaaaait!" Aoki was running after them; they had driven off without her.

After a brief, unceremonious pick up (a.k.a. They threw it in reverse, opened the door, and yanked her in), the V3's finally arrived at the house. However, it definitely wasn't a *house. It was probably one of the largest mansions anyone had ever laid eyes on.

CUL opened the back of one of the trucks. "So, you guys, here's the plan. I have this breaching charge here..." she pulled a square foot of plastic with a handle out and held it up. "We blow the door off, rush in, grab SeeU, and rush to our wing of the house. Everyone clear?" CUL looked completely serious.

"Why the hell do we need to blow the door off? And where on earth did you get that thing!" Ring looked terrified.

"What? It's tradition! Miku blew off the door when she arrived; so did Gumi,

Miki, and strangely enough, Luka. Rin and Len took out a whole wall with their road roller!"

"Woah, settin' the bar!" Lui was impressed; he had always been a fan of sorts to the Kagamine twins.

Aoki, of all people, took the charge from CUL and placed it on the front door to the Vocaloid mansion. "Let's get this done." was all she said as the other V3's stacked up behind her.

"Breaching!" CUL hit the detonator.

**-end part 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this funny little bit, we'll see what happens to SeeU. Until next time my friends!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with part two of my little two-shot here for your reading pleasure! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Ch. 2**

The door flew apart into a million little pieces. The new generation of Vocaloids had officially arrived.

"Oliver, Yukari, and IA, go find SeeU. Lui, Ring, you're with me. The rest, go find SeeWu, or USee, or whatever the hell his name is." CUL gave each V3 their tasks.

As soon as the others were off on their search for the two Koreans, Ring walked up to CUL. "Exactly what are we doing?"

"Introducing ourselves, of course!"

"Uh... Ok?"

The three walked into the main living room from the foyer that was now covered in bits of broken wood and glass. What they saw was, to say the least, utter chaos. The massive room smelled strongly of leeks and tuna, and someone had crashed a road roller into the side of the house. The famous Miku was sitting on one of the couches making out with a teal haired boy.

Ring shouted out in disgust. "Ugh! She's sucking face with her fucking BROTHER! That's... that's so wrong!"

Miku overheard them. "Honestly I just pretend he isn't. Helps me sleep at night."

Mikuo looked over at her with a puzzling look. "I thought I was all the se-?"

She cut him off. "Yeah, that too. Now shut up!"

CUL looked slightly disturbed at this, but shrugged it off.

Two young blondes came running down the stairs with two other, slightly older blondes chasing them.

"Damn those two are fast! Lily, go around the side of the house; we'll cut them off at the fountain!"

"Roger that Neru!"

The three watched in silence as the chase proceeded for over five minutes, ultimately culminating in the Kagamine's being hung up by their shoestrings from the nearest tree.

"This is getting too weird... Let's just go find the producers that run this place." Ring seemed very uncomfortable.

CUL found the stairs and the three quickly proceeded up. They heard loud noises coming from a room just past the landing. It sounded strangely like grunting.

Then an arm rolled out into the hallway.

The three V3s stood there, terrified and motionless. Voices could then be heard coming from the room.

"Shit! Don't stop, that happens all the time!"

"But Miki-!"

"Piko, god dammit, keep doing what you're doing! Hooooly shit yes!"

"I'm gonna need that arm for-!"

"Aw, damn, alright; go get it."

A small white haired boy with a large "P" on his head walked into the hallway with a bedsheet covering his you-know-what. He saw the three staring at him in shock and disgust.

"Oh, um. Hello... I'm Piko Utatane. Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumst-"

"Oh Piiiiko-Kuuuuun, your little cherry lover is waaaaiting!"

Piko just smiled. "Sorry folks, but my girl seems to require my, uh, services. See you later!" Piko ran back into the room and slammed the door.

CUL, Ring and Lui just stood there, not saying a word.

Lui broke the silence. "What the fuck just happened?"

No one responded.

"Androids fucking." A rush of pink hair came up behind Lui. He turned slowly to see Luka Megurine with a blank, matter-of-fact stare. "And to answer your next question, Piko is a boy. Miki is not a lesbian."

"Uh, right… Anyways hello, we're some if the new Vocaloid 3's. We're trying to find the producer's office?" Ring was being her excessively polite self again.

"Oh, you're standing right next to it. Just turn around. It's funny, I was on my way to speak to them abou-" She stopped mid-sentence and spun a complete 180 and smashed a purple haired man in the head with what appeared to be a frozen tuna.

"Wha... what the hell was that!" Ring was terrified.

"That son of a bitch... always trying to sneak up on me!" Luka took a big bite of the frozen tuna. "Mmmm... _Oishii!"_

Lui whispered to CUL "This is scaring me really bad... let's get out of here."

CUL deduced the same conclusion. She decided to take a leaf out of Ring's book and try being excessively polite. It was best not to piss the psycho off. "Thank you very much Ms. Megurine, we should be letting the producers know we're here now though."

Luka smiled at the terrified trio. "Of course; I need to hide Gakupo's unconscious body in a dark place before he wakes up anyway."

They exchanged bows. CUL opened the door to the producer's office and found him typing rapidly on a small laptop.

CUL decided not to screw around; she had had enough for one day. "Hey, we're here. Where's SeeU?"

"Hey CUL, glad you all made it in one piece. SeeU should be in her room. Last I heard she was piss drunk and babbling to herself in Korean in a corner."

CUL sighed in relief. At least SeeU was alright; she just hoped that the others had found her by now.

"Does this place have an intercom?"

"Yeah, on the wall over there. Feel free to use it. Contacting SeeU, I presume? Her room code is 'KOREAN 1', so make sure you punch that in before you activate it."

CUL nodded her head in acknowledgement and punched in the code.

"Hey, SeeU, you alright?"

A drunk babbling could be heard on the other end. Suddenly she heard the door open, and Tone's voice.

"Found her!"

IA followed her into the room from what CUL heard.

"Finally! That was some weird shit back there, Aoki. I've never seen someone's spine bend that way! DAMN Gumi's strong..."

"I hope Meiko and Gumo are alright... they looked kinda dead." Aoki responded.

CUL took the opportunity to let them know she was listening. "Hey guys, its CUL here. We're in the producer's office. Pick SeeU up and get her down here. I think there are some persimmons in the little fruit basket on the producer's desk.

SeeU perked up slightly at the mention of persimmons, which she deeply loved. "Heeey, guysh, howsh it goin? Maaaan do I feel good... Ya know dish shtuff ish, like, aweshum... I feel warm. Did I pee myshelf?"

"Jeez, she drank a lot. Alright, throw her in a cold shower or something to wake her up." CUL new how to deal with a drinker; she had been friends with one of the resident drunks of the Vocaloid household, Yowane Haku, for quite some time prior to her acceptance into the Vocaloid 3 project.

"Roger that, see you in 10." CUL turned off the intercom.

"Did shumone call my name?" SeeU blurted out.

"No, drunkass. Now get your little butt in the shower." IA tried to coax the girl into the ice cold water.

Back with CUL, Ring, and Lui, things were looking up.

CUL cleared her throat. "Ok, we found SeeU, now as for USee..."

"SeeWu" interjected Ring.

"I thought it was SeeMe?" Lui seemed confused for the millionth time.

"I honestly don't even know." said the producer.

"Fuck it. Let's just go find the rest." As irritated as CUL was with the other two, she remembered she still had to actually make sure that SeeU was alright.

As in in answer to her thoughts, the group that went to find SeeU burst through the door with a sopping wet blonde girl, tied up.

"Ok, here's SeeU!" IA tossed the girl down. "Pain in the ass! As soon as she touched the water she started hissing like a damn cat. She nearly scratched out Aoki's eyes!"

Indeed Aoki had scratch marks all over her face and looked like she had been crying.

"Alright, did u guys hear from the others? Have they found SeeWu?"

"USee."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" CUL finally lost it.

"Alright, calm down. As a matter of fact, Mew just texted me. They found, uh, SeeU's brother. They'll be down in a minute." Tone closed her cell phone.

"Alright, I guess everything's right in the world. Now let's take the tape off of SeeU's mouth." CUL regained her composure and took the tape off. Immediately the blonde Korean's face turned a very odd shade of green, and puked directly in CUL's face.

"NEVERMIND."

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! i have plenty more where this came from, so check out my other stories :) **

**As Always, please R&R! It keeps me goin'!**

**Thank you for the reviews! I promise to keep on writing!  
><strong>


End file.
